Dia de São Valentim
by Xia M
Summary: O dia dos namorados é suposto ser o dia ideal para nos declararmos. Será que vai correr tudo bem? TysonxHilary Oneshot


**Xia:** Olá people! Tudo bem? Tudo pronto para o dia dos namorados? Espero que sim. Bem, eu não estou porque simplesmente esse dia não me diz nada! É...eu sou uma infeliz...T.T

**Voz:** (aparecendo do nada) Mas a minha querida criadora não tem namorado? – diz quem possui a voz com um ar malicioso.

**Xia:** Mi-Miharu? Oh não...

**Miharu:** Será que ouvi bem? Se não tens namorado acho que também vou-me dedicar a ti minha querida criadora.

**Xia:** ¬¬ É hoje que vais para o grelhador...

**Miharu:** n.nU Vá, tem calma! Não precisas exagerar!

**Xia:** ¬¬...Continuando, espero que gostem da fic e tal como sempre digo as personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dia de São Valentim**

Estava um belo dia na cidade de Tóquio. Uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de rubi estava no seu quarto dando uns últimos retoques num postal vermelho decorado com vários corações cor-de-rosa e escrito numa caneta de brilhantes prateada dando um certo requinte ao postal. Para dizer a verdade, aquele não era um postal qualquer. Era um postal do dia dos namorados. Era verdade. Aquele era o dia 14 de Fevereiro, dia de São Valentim.

**Hilary:** Pronto, acho que já está! Acho que o problema agora vai ser eu arranjar a coragem para lhe entregar isto. Será que ele vai compreender? – disse preocupada – Vá Hilary, deixa-te disso! Vai correr tudo bem! – disse a Hilary já mais confiante. Levantou-se da cadeira, guardou o postal no bolso e saiu de casa em direcção a casa do Tyson. Quando lá chegou encontrou o Tyson deitado no dojo, sozinho. Aquela provavelmente seria uma oportunidade única, tinha que aproveitar. – Olá Tyson.

**Tyson:** (sentando-se e olhando Hilary) Huh? Olá Hilary. – disse despreocupado.

**Hilary:** Estás aqui sozinho. Onde estão os outros?

**Tyson:** Que pergunta...como se não soubesses. – Hilary não respondeu. – Sabes tão bem como eu que estão todos nos seus encontros amorosos, excepto o Kai que anda desaparecido como sempre, acho eu.

**Hilary:** Pois.

**Tyson:** Mas porque perguntas?

**Hilary:** Só queria saber. Mas...eu também... – Hilary corou enquanto retirava o postal do bolso. O Tyson reparou que era um postal do dia dos namorados, não ficou com grandes esperanças, afinal de contas sabia que não podia ser para si.

**Tyson:** É para o Kai, não é?

**Hilary:** Huh? Que queres dizer?

**Tyson:** O postal, é para o Kai não é mesmo? – Hilary não reagiu – Eu sei que gostas dele, não precisas mentir. – o Tyson já se tinha levantado e agora estava em frente a Hilary.

**Hilary:** Não Tyson, não é para o Kai. Eu não gosto_ assim_ dele.

**Tyson:** Não? Mas diz-me...tu já gostaste dele não foi?

**Hilary:** (corada) Bem...erh...sim.

**Tyson:** Eu sabia. Mas fico contente por esse postal não ser para ele. Sabes, ele tem aquele feitio e embora se preocupe connosco e te tenha ajudado aquelas vezes todas não creio que se tenha apaixonado.

**Hilary:** Eu sei.

**Tyson:** E foi melhor teres desistido sem lhe dizer nada. Talvez se lhe dissesses ele fosse um pouco bruto contigo e eu não aguentaria...ver-te sofrer. – Hilary surpreendeu-se com as palavras do Tyson. Nunca esperaria ouvir aquilo vindo dele. Eles sempre tinham discutido. Poucas vezes a Hilary conseguia ter um conversa séria com o Tyson, mas agora ela estava a ver o seu lado mais sério e talvez quem sabe carinhoso. Não sabia como descrever a sensação. Apenas uma palavra lhe saiu da boca.

**Hilary:** Tyson...

**Tyson:** Eu não iria aguentar ver-te chorar. Não quero ver sequer uma só lágrima cair desses teus olhos. Se o rapaz a quem entregares esse postal for bruto contigo, diz-me que eu vou-lhe mostrar daquilo que um campeão é feito. – disse Tyson colocando a sua mão no rosto de Hilary. - Porque eu não gosto de te ver triste, Hilary. – dito isto o Tyson agarrou o rosto de Hilary e beijou-a. Foi um beijo doce e suave. A Hilary naquele momento não sabia o que fazer. Estava confusa. O Tyson estava a ser tão querido com ela...será que gostava dela? Quando Tyson olhou Hilary novamente notou o seu rosto indeciso e decidiu não a atrapalhar mais. – Feliz dia dos namorados, Hilary. – disse sorrindo e passando ao lado de Hilary em direcção à saída do dojo. A Hilary continuava sem reacção. Queria gritar. Queria mandar o Tyson parar. Queria saltar-lhe nos braços e dizer que o amava, mas não conseguia. Então, ao perceber que ele estava prestes a sair o seu corpo finalmente reage.

**Hilary:** Tyson! Espera! – disse correndo até junto deste. – Toma, é para ti. – continuou entregando-lhe o postal.

**Tyson:** É para...mim?

**Hilary:** Sim. Fiz esse postal especialmente para ti, Tyson.

**Tyson:** Hilary...não sei que dizer...

**Hilary:** Então não digas nada. Lê-o apenas.

**Tyson:** Claro que o leio. Mas antes disso eu quero dizer-te algo.

**Hilary:** O que é?

**Tyson:** (aproximando-se dela) Eu amo-te. – disse sorrindo.

**Hilary:** (corando) Eu também...te amo...muito. – dito isto Tyson voltou a beijá-la, mas desta vez Hilary correspondeu deixando os dois ali num longo e profundo beijo apaixonado, digno de um casal apaixonado no dia dos namorados.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Huh...n.nU eu admito...eu não tenho lá muito jeito para romance. De qualquer forma, eu já tinha pensado em fazer uma fic TysonxHilary há já algum tempo e visto que o dia dos namorados estava próximo pensei em fazer sobre esse dia.

**Miharu:** Só não percebi uma coisa.

**Xia:** O que foi?

**Miharu:** Tu que és maluca pelo Kai, pões-te na tua própria fic a falar mal dele?

**Xia:** n.nU Tinha que ser. Para a fic ficar como eu queria, eu tinha que falar um pouquinho mal do Kai, mas já passou!

**Miharu:** Pois...já passou...

**Xia:** ¬¬...Então espero que tenham gostado deste meu one-shot.

Beijos, que tenham um óptimo dia de São Valentim e mande-me reviews!


End file.
